Solo una Señal (Editado)
by Nikipolar2
Summary: Rukia quiere llevar una vida normal, así que cambia de escuela, donde conocerá a Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven serio, pero este tiene sus secretos que la afectan directamente. Él debe sacar información, pero en el transcurso se enamora. Byakuya jamás lo permitirá, ambos acabaron odiándose pero el capricho del destino tiene otros planes. Años después Ichigo vuelve por su venganza...
1. Capítulo 1 El encuentro

Mmm... hola si estás aquí es porque al igual que yo amas el IchiRuki... y ¿Quién no podría hacerlo?, si son perfectos pero bueno.

Este es un fic en el que he estado trabajando un buen tiempo, espero que te guste y dejes un lindo Review

Esta historia está llena de Misterio Romance y Drama

 **CAPÍTULO 1 "EL ENCUENTRO"**

Cerca de las 10 am era normal ver el lugar completamente vacío, todos estaban en clases, pero ella estaba ahí parada en la entrada pensando si había hecho lo correcto en venir. Sintiéndose algo nerviosa inicio su marcha

"¿Si no era como lo esperaba?" –pensó para sí misma y al mismo tiempo, un poco arrepentida, tal vez lo habría pensado un poco más, pero el momento la impulsó a tomar decisiones precipitadas

Ahora no había marcha atrás, se encontraba en la puerta, con paso firme se dirigió a la oficina del director, el lugar estaba decorado por unos pocos cuadros, con marcos de madera y una vitrina con copas de los grandes campeonatos que había ganado el instituto.

Al ingresar solo vio a la secretaria limándose las uñas

–Buenos días vengo a recoger mi horario me llamo Kuchiki Rukia–decía mientras hacia una reverencia

–Buenos días señorita Kuchiki– le entregaba el pedazo de papel – Veo que se le hizo un poco tarde, procure ser puntual

–Muchas gracias – se despedía con una reverencia

Rukia se encaminó por los largos pasillos, para buscar su clase, pero se encontraba perdida, fue ahí cuando vio a una persona caminar algo apresurada, podía distinguir que el cabello era de un color muy particular y con un envidiable cuerpo, así que se decidió por preguntar

–Disculpa ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda esta clase? – le decía con una sonrisa–Ando un poco perdida

Ella miró la hoja con detenimiento

–Creo que seremos compañeras…–Le decía en tono de querer completar con su nombre

–Kuchiki Rukia

–Kuchiki-san mucho gusto, soy Inoue Orihime- le daba la mano

–Mucho Gusto

–Sígueme es por aquí, llego algo tarde ¡Que descuidada! me quedé dormida – decía mientras se daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza

–Kuchiki-san ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? Las clases iniciaron hace 1 mes

–Bueno me mudé hace poco y me pareció que este instituto era el más adecuado – entonces se decidió por preguntarle a ella – y ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Bueno yo siempre he vivido aquí, antes vivía con mi hermano Sora – se detuvo un momento con nostalgia para mirar a la ventana que daba al patio – pero murió hace unos años

-De verdad lo siento – a Rukia no le hubiera gustado tocar el tema

–No te preocupes kuchiki-san ya lo he superado y todo gracias a mi amiga Tatsuki

A Rukia le hubiera gustado decir que tenía al menos una amiga, pero no era así en la escuela en la que estudiaba antes no hizo amistad con nadie porque todas eran amigas por interés, o porque simplemente eran chiquillas consentidas.

Ya estaban en la puerta de clases, Orihime toco la puerta esperando a que Ukitake-sensei les abriera

–Señorita Inoue, espero que se sea la última vez que llegué tarde

-Lo lamento sensei – hacia una reverencia – Por cierto, Kuchiki-san es nueva alumna, sería mejor darle la bienvenida

–Es cierto kuchiki, me avisaron de tu transferencia, pasa por favor

–Gracias sensei

–Creo que es momento de hacer una pausa, mientras tanto quiero presentarles a la alumna nueva

-Me llamo kuchiki Rukia –con su reverencia para saludar a todos

–Bien Kuchiki siéntate en ese sitio vacío de la ventana – le indicaba el lugar.

Ukitake seguía con su clase. Rukia para Rukia ya eran temas conocidos. Gracias a su hermano Byakuya, él quería que Rukia llevara la mejor educación para poder casarse con un hombre de fortuna y de buenas costumbres, así que se dedicó a ver por la ventana si encontraba algo interesante.

La clase paso de lo más normal, cuando sonó el timbre se dio cuenta que ya había terminado la hora de literatura, pues todos sacaban sus almuerzos lo que le dio a entender que ya era hora de la comida, comenzó a sacar su pequeña caja de almuerzo, dispuesta a comerlo cuando se le acercó Orihime

–Kuchiki-san ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros? – le decía con una gran sonrisa obviamente era imposible decirle que no

–Claro, gracias Inoue-san

–Puedes llamarme Orihime

–Bueno, pues gracias Orihime

–Ella es Tatsuki-chan, mi mejor amiga, y ella es Chizuru- Orihime presentaba a cada una cuando se les acercaron un grupo de chicos

–Buenos días Orihime, hoy llegaste tarde, ¿te quedaste dormida?

–Sí, por eso hoy conocí a kuchiki-san, es cierto kuchiki-san, te presento a Ishida-kun

–Un gusto conocerte Kuchiki – el joven se arreglaba las gafas –Te acabas de transferir a este instituto, pues bienvenida

–Gracias

El grupo de amigos se dirigió a la azotea del plantel

–Por lo que veo hoy Kurosaki-kun no vino – dijo Orihime algo desanimada

–Si el muy capullo dijo que hoy no tenía ganas de venir

–No seas tan cruel Ishida-kun

Rukia no entendía muy bien a quién se referían

–¿Quién no ha venido hoy?

–Kurosaki Ichigo, es el menos inteligente del grupo así que no te sorprenda si hace alguna estupidez

–¿A quién llamas estúpido? Nerd de pacotilla

En eso la figura de un joven bastante alto y el cabello muy reluciente se acercaba al grupo de chicos que comía tranquilamente

–Pues a ti fresita– decía Ishida con sarcasmo

–Idiota dije que llegaría tarde no que no vendría, o ¿qué también de ciego eres sordo? – le decía Ichigo desafiante

–Estúpido Ichigo ya verás…

–Ya dejen de pelear par de idiotas – Tatsuki en una esquina que escuchaba todo

–Tatsuki-chan tiene razón dejen de pelear por favor.

Ichigo ignoro por completo a Ishida y se sentó en el piso, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Vio a su padre algo preocupado, eso era extraño, su padre era como una cabra loca, como él solía llamarlo, pero, esa mañana le pareció extraño verlo preocupado, tal vez sea algo sin importancia para él así que se decidió por no darle más vueltas al asunto, y pensó que lo mejor sería distraerse viendo otra cosa, cuando miraba por todo lado sin ningún lugar en específico se dio cuenta que había alguien que no había visto

–Ishida ¿Quién es la chica de ahí?

–Kuchiki Rukia, se acaba de transferir

-Ya veo

En eso Orihime se dio cuenta que Ichigo había notado a Rukia así que la presentó

-Kurosaki-kun te presento a kuchiki-san – mientras señalaba a Rukia

-Hola me llamo Rukia kuchiki, es un gusto

-Hola me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, el placer es mío.

Ichigo iba a decir algo más cuando la campana sonó indicando que ya era hora de volver a clases, era hora de química con el profesor Mayuri, era algo extraño con un sentido del humor muy peculiar

–Hoy haremos reacciones químicas – Comenzó con su clase y dar la explicación

Al acabar su clase, y con una maléfica sonrisa

–Bueno ahora harán algunos ejercicios para casa en total son 20 ejercicios, feliz fin de semana- decía de manera muy sarcástica

–Como odio químico ¿de qué me servirá eso en la vida? – Se quejaba Keigo, no era un estudiante ejemplar, pero a veces daba lo mejor de sí

–Te entiendo Asano-kun – decía Orihime algo aburrida, no entendía la clase de hoy, cuando se aceró preguntarle a Rukia si había entendido la clase, se sorprendió.

Rukia había terminado toda la tarea, se quedó maravillada

–Kuchiki-san eres muy lista, te molestaría si vamos a tu casa para ayudarnos con la tarea por favor- Orihime estaba muy animada

–Claro que no, pero creo que tengo un pequeño problema –todo el ánimo de Orihime se esfumó dejando

–¿Cuál es? Tal vez podamos ayudarte – decía algo preocupada

–No te preocupes solo que aún tengo algunas cajas en mi departamento y creo que no habrá mucho espacio para estudiar – decía Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza

–Solo eso, creía que se trataba de algo grave – suspiro con alivio –pero si es así podremos ayudarte

–No te preocupes Orihime podre yo sola

–Yo creo que es una buena idea, además estaremos contigo- Keigo tenía una cara algo sospechosa

–Pues creo que con eso se soluciona todo – Orihime realmente estaba animada – Llevare meriendas para todos

La cara de todos se tornó algo pálida y Rukia no entendía por qué

–Creo que será mejor que compremos algo para comer todos – Tatsuki había llegado para ayudarlos más bien para salvarlos

–Se perderán de mis rollos de atún con chocolate y leche – ahora Rukia entendía bien, dios ¿Qué comía esa chica?

Ya en la salida todos se iban a sus casas, era viernes así que mañana vendrían a visitar Rukia, tenía que preparar todo su ni-sama le había mandado muchas cosas que aún no había desempaquetado

Rukia abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio que habían muchas chicas de limpieza, y como era obvio ya habían desempaquetado todo, ya todo estaba limpio y la cena ya estaba lista, se sentó a comer sola en una mesa ligeramente grande, ella le había pedido a nii-sama que no fuera algo muy extravagante, algo que Byakuya ignoró y le dio un gran departamento, Rukia no quería eso pero al final tuvo que acceder, eran las ordenes de Byakuya y lo que él decía se cumplía quiera o no. Vio a su alrededor y recordó que tenía que hablar con nii-sama por video llamada, conecto su Tablet esperando a Byakuya, al cabo de 10 minutos comenzaron a hablar

–Buenas noches nii-sama

–Rukia cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Byakuya tenía un tono serio, eso era natural en él

–Pues veras acabo de hacer nuevos amigos y me va bien en las clases, aprendo sin dificultad y todo gracias a ti; gracias ni-sama

Byakuya la miraba con un semblante serio, él nunca hubiera permitido que Rukia estudiara en una escuela que no fuera de prestigio, finalmente cayó y gracias a Hisana, su esposa, de alguna manera ella lograba ablandar su duro corazón

–Me alegra que tengas buenas relaciones con otros, pero recuerda cuáles son tus obligaciones – la sonrisa de Rukia se borró, sabía perfectamente cuál era el precio por estar ahí, pero lo solucionaría tarde o temprano, ya se le ocurriría algo

–Lo sé ni-sama, gracias

–Bueno adiós Rukia

Se despidió de Byakuya, y se preparaba para ir a dormir, mañana sería un día muy importante, por primera vez vendrían sus amigos a visitarla estaba entusiasmada

Ya era de mañana y Rukia se levantó para tomar una larga ducha, en su reloj marcaba las 09:30 era sábado así que lo más conveniente era dormir,

–Maldición me dijeron que era a las 10:00, me quede totalmente dormida

Se levantó muy rápido y tomo una ducha rápida se cambió lo más rápido que puedo ya eran las 9:55 no iba a llegar tomo unos jeans y unas zapatillas y un polo de manga larga negro y un chaleco blanco, se peinó muy rápido nada en especial ya eran 10:05 ella iba lo más rápido que podía al parque donde habían quedado el día anterior, puesto que no conocían el departamento de Rukia, así que se encontrarían ahí para que ella los llevara.

Corría muy rápido, el parque cerca de su edificio, y vio que no había nadie solo una persona en los columpios sentada, Rukia se acercó y vio que era Ichigo, llevaba unos jeans azules, una chaqueta marrón y unos tenis negros.

–Hola Ichigo, lamento llegar tarde

–Hola Rukia, llegué hace unos momentos

–¿Aún no ha llegado nadie?

–Los demás estan comprando cosas para evitar que Orihime cocinara así que tardaran un poco

–Así que tienes muchas cajas por mover

–Acerca de eso, ya no hay cajas ayer lo ordené todo

–Bueno eso soluciona muchas cosas

–No quería causar muchos problemas a los demás, ahora que lo pienso no creía que irías a venir

–Yo tampoco, hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de Keigo diciendo que también quería que vaya, se puso muy pesado así que al final accedí.

–Ya veo

–Kurosaki-Kun Kuchiki-san, ya está todo listo – Orihime los llamaba

–Orihime ¿Quiénes vinieron?

–Pues, Ishida-kun Tatsuki-chan y Keigo

–¿Y los demás?

–Dijeron que tenían cosas por hacer hoy así que no vinieron

–Ya veo, bueno será mejor que vayamos

–Es aquel edificio – señaló Rukia

–Wow kuchiki-san es muy lindo

–Gracias Orihime, bueno pasen

El interior era realmente impresionante era difícil creer que ella viviera ahí

–Kuchiki-san ¿vives sola? O con alguien más aquí – pregunto Ishida

–La verdad ahora vivo sola, mi hermano trabaja en el extranjero y me dejo este departamento

–Bueno ya es hora de empezar a estudiar dijeron todos, este sería un día algo trabajoso, pero al terminar quedaron en ir a por unos helados a un puesto cerca a la estación.


	2. Capítulo 2 Complicaciones

CAPITULO 2 "Complicaciones"

En casa de Rukia todos se sentaron en la mesa para que Rukia pudiera explicarles, no iba a ser tan difícil

–…Y así es como se resuelve, no es tan complicado

–¡Wow! Kuchiki-san lo haces parecer tan simple, y pensar que esto parecía un rollo que no tenía solución

–Gracias Orihime, es que tome atención en clases

–Bravo Kuchiki, nos sorprendiste a todos- Keigo iba de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa

–Bueno será mejor que vaya por algo de beber para todos

–Yo te acompaño Kuchiki-san

Ya habían terminado la fastidiosa tarea así que tenían toda la tarde para ellos, como habían acordado irían por unos helados, a la tienda que estaba cerca de la estación

–Aquí tienen

–Gracias –dijeron todos al unísono

Menos uno Ichigo había estado callado y no había dicho casi nada, se encontraba algo pensativo o aburrido, Rukia no sabía cómo calificar su estado de ánimo bueno que más se podía esperar tal vez no haya sido de su gusto ir a su casa después de todo

–Ahora podremos ir a por unos helados, he estado muy ansiosa – Orihime tenía estrellitas en los ojos

–Ya cálmate Orihime pronto iremos, no seas impaciente

Los chicos se alistaban para salir del departamento, todos bajaron hasta el lobby listos para salir, cuando vieron que el cielo se había tornado gris oscuro, y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer.

-Vaya creo que por hoy no podremos ir por los helados- Orihime estaba un poco triste

\- No te preocupes Orihime ya habrá otras oportunidades… - no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por un sonido, que provenía del bolsillo de Keigo

– Hola…si lo sé…ok…de acuerdo estaré ahí… ya lo sé…ok adiós- Keigo colgó su teléfono – lo siento era mi hermana dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda así que será hora de irme

–Adiós – se despidieron de él al unísono -cuídate

Tatsuki iba a decirle algo a Orihime cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomó – madre mía pero que tarde se ha hecho, hoy tengo practica de box y si no voy mi entrenador no va a dejar que participe en las ligas mayores, nos vemos en el instituto – tomó sus cosas y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo

–Tatsuki-chan espera – sus intentos fueron en vano Tatsuki ya estaba un poco lejos, y empezaba a llover un poco

–Vaya esa chica sí que es rápida – Ichigo estaba sorprendido

–Qué esperabas lo más importante en su vida es el box, no deberías saberlo, la conoces desde que eran niños- Ishida lo estaba llamando mal amigo

-Oh deje mi billetera en tu casa Kuchiki-san

–Vamos a buscarla, vayamos rápido para que puedan irse lo más pronto posible por lo que veo esto será un segundo diluvio,

-Algo así escuché hoy en la mañana en las noticias – completo Ishida

Las 2 chicas se apresuraron para subir al piso de Rukia mientras dejaban a los chicos en el lobby.

–Ya lo sabes verdad Kurosaki

–Saber ¿qué?

–Rukia ...

Hubo un pequeño silencio que a Ichigo le parecía eterno

–No sé de qué estás hablando Ishida

-Kurosaki puedes fingir al estar con ellos, pero conmigo no, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

–No puede ser ella

–Por favor Kurosaki, no seas ciego y date cuenta que es ella

Ichigo abrió la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero fue interrumpido por Orihime, que estaba llegando

–Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun ya estamos aquí, ya es hora de irnos

Las 2 chicas se acercaron, a los sillones del lobby en los que estaban,

–Ya es hora de irnos

Ya estaban por salir… vieron que la lluvia se había vuelto más agresiva y los truenos resondraban en el cielo, esta lluvia o más bien diluvio no pararía en un buen rato

–Esto no va a parar – Ishida señalaba lo obvio

–¿Qué haremos Ishida-kun no podremos irnos?

–Pueden quedarse en mi casa, yo no tengo problemas

Ishida se le acercó y le dijo

–Gracias Kuchiki-san espero que no sea una molestia tener a esta bestia armando lío

–¿Qué has dicho Ishida? – Ichigo estaba molesto

–Te lo dije, no será fácil con este aquí

-No te preocupes – Rukia tenía una risita algo forzada, comenzaba a dudar que ellos realmente fueran amigos, subieron hasta el piso de Rukia – bueno pasen, ya que estaremos aquí un buen rato que les parece si vemos una película

–Gran idea Kuchiki-san, a ustedes que les gustaría ver

–No importa lo que elijas está bien Inoue-san

–Gracias Ishida-kun, y tú Kuchiki-san ¿Qué te gustaría?

–La verdad lo que a ustedes les guste estará bien

–Bueno es que no se me ocurre nada, no tengo idea de que podríamos ver, Kurosaki-kun que te gustaría ver

–Está bien lo que sea, pero "Birdman" es una buena película, acaba de ganar un óscar

–Me parece bien, vaya Kurosaki no sabía que tenías buenos gustos en películas

-Acompañe a mis hermanas a ver la película en el cine, solo las iba a acompañar hasta comprar las entradas, hasta que el viejo dijo que no podía ir por ellas, así que me quede a verla

–Ichigo, ¿tienes hermanas? – pregunto de repente Rukia

–Tengo 2 hermanas mellizas Yuzu y Karin

–Debe ser divertido

–¿Tú nunca has acompañado a tu hermano?

–Pues la verdad nunca, él siempre está en su trabajo y casi nunca salimos

–Ya veo

–Hare algo de palomitas para ver la película, lo quieren con mostaza y leche o con atún y chocolate

Querían detenerla, pero ya estaba en la cocina, la cara de todos se puso pálida, y esta vez no habría quien los salve de comer "eso"

–Orihime espera que te parece si lo hago yo, de todas formas, ustedes son mis invitados

–Pero Kuchiki-san quiero ayudar

–Me parece bien, que te parece si pones estos vasos en la mesa y los sirves – Rukia le pasaba la caja con jugo y algunos vasos

Los 4 se sentaron en los sillones de la sala a ver la película, estaba interesante, todos le prestaban mucha atención, para entenderla; pero Ichigo le daba la mínima importancia a la película, él estaba más hundido en sus pensamientos y recordando todo lo que había hablado con Ishida hace un momento en el lobby

–Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué te parece la película? – Ichigo aún no respondía – ¿Kurosaki-kun?

–Kurosaki- Ishida le estaba dando unos pequeños golpes con el codo

–¿Qué pasa? – Ishida le estaba haciendo señales hacia Orihime

–Lo siento no estaba prestando atención

–Descuida no es nada Kurosaki-kun

Así paso toda la película, Ichigo en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya había terminado

–Bueno Kurosaki ya es hora de irnos, el diluvio ya paso así que ya podremos irnos, gracias Kuchiki-san

–No se preocupen es un placer, los acompañare hasta abajo

–No te preocupes Kuchiki-san

–Está bien, hasta el lunes

–Adiós Kuchiki-san- Orihime se despedía levantando la mano, lo último que vio Rukia fue la puerta del ascensor cerrándose

Los 3 amigos se dirigían hasta sus casas, cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta que su teléfono no estaba

–Maldición, ahora ¿Qué hare? Yuzu estará preocupada, lo mejor será ir lo más rápido a mi casa - diciendo esto Ichigo corrió muy rápido, solo le quedaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar. En su casa lo recibió su padre con gran afecto

–Ichigo, mal hijo como es que no llamas a casa, tu pobre hermana estaba preocupada, no contestas el teléfono

–Lo siento creo que lo perdí, cuando revisé mi bolsillo ya no estaba

–Siento mucho que te hayas preocupado por mí

–¿Descuida oni-chan, quieres algo de comer?

–No te preocupes, voy a dormir un rato estoy cansado

–Eh Ichigo ¿A dónde fuiste?

–Fui a casa de una amiga

–Ya veo, así que ya eres todo un hombre – Isshin tenía una cara algo sospechosa

Ichigo calló a su padre con una patada en la cara

–¡Qué cosas dices viejo pervertido!

En eso se acerca la madre de Ichigo al notar que ya había llegado

–¿Ichigo dónde estabas?

–¡Oh querida Masaki! nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre

La cara de Masaki era difícil de descifrar

–No le hagas caso a esta cabra loca madre, solo fui a estudiar con unos amigos y recalco AMIGOS – decía mientras subía las escaleras para irse a dormir- iré a dormir por un rato, por favor no me molesten

–Ichigo saldremos comer no quieres venir

–No gracias mamá

–Está bien te traeremos algo

–Bien gracias – se despidió Ichigo

Rukia tomaba una ducha mientras las chicas de limpieza hacían su trabajo, era extraño encontró un teléfono en el sofá de la sala, pensó que sería mejor preguntar el lunes, por curiosidad quería saber de quién era el teléfono así que encendió la pantalla y vio la foto de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y alegre sonrisa

–Rukia, ¿Cómo te ha el día de hoy?

–Buenas noches nii-sama, muy bien hoy vi una película con unos amigos

–Muy bien, espero que tus calificaciones no bajen

–No se preocupe nii-sama hare lo mejor que pueda

–Yo no soy el que se preocupa. No lo olvides Rukia

–Si ni-sama buenas noches

Rukia no lo había olvidado, el precio de vivir en Karakura era alto, pero valía la pena, en este lugar había crecido y era parte de ella, pero ahora quería alejar esos tristes pensamientos

Mañana será otro día…


	3. ¿Somos amigos?

CAPITULOS 3

–Señorita Kuchiki por favor ya es hora de levantarse- la sacudía delicadamente

–Quiero dormir un poco más – Rukia trataba de esconderse bajo las cobijas

Se levantó pesadamente

–Señorita su uniforme ya está listo

–Gracias

Rukia tomo una rápida ducha, el agua tibia relajo su cuerpo y la despertó por completo, al salir se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y se percató del teléfono que encontró la noche anterior lo tomo, y recordó que tenía la pantalla bloqueada. Hoy preguntaría de quien era

-Señorita su desayuno ya está listo – la asustó

-Gracias ya voy

Rukia salió de su habitación para ir al comedor, la mesa estaba lista, pan recién horneado, jugo recién hecho, el desayuno perfecto

–Por favor Unohana-san no es necesario tanto.

–Pero señorita, son órdenes directas de Kuchiki-sama

–Sí, lo sé, pero no se preocupe no es necesario tanto formalismo – Rukia se sentó a tomar su desayuno

–Ya es hora de irme, adiós

–El carro ya está listo

–No se preocupe tomare el tren- Rukia salió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería llegar al instituto en un carro de lujo.

Rukia fue hasta la estación que estaba cerca, el tren iba un poco lleno, pero logro encontrar un asiento libre, busco en su maletín, su teléfono y sus audífonos

Al llegar vio a sus amigos reunidos, aún no había iniciado las clases

–Que mal Kurosaki-kun

–Eso te pasa por andar pensando en otras cosas Kurosaki – Ishida lo regañaba

–No digas tonterías – en parte era cierto esos últimos días estaba más distraído de lo normal

–Hola chicos ¿Qué paso? – Rukia se acercaba al grupo

–Verás, perdí mi teléfono cuando iba de regreso a mi casa, el sábado

–¿Es un teléfono negro?

–Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

–Mejor dicho, lo encontré en el sofá de mi casa

–Gracias Rukia creí que lo había perdido, me lo das por favor- Ichigo le extendió la mano

–Sí un momento – Rukia comenzó a buscar en su maletín – ¿Eh? Creí que lo tenía, un momento – Rukia sacó todas las cosas y no lo encontró – lo siento, creo que lo deje en casa

–No te preocupes, lo bueno es que no lo perdí

La profesora llego, todos tomaron asiento

.

.

.

Al acabar las clases Rukia se alistaba para ir a su casa

–Rukia espera un momento, dijiste que tienes mi teléfono en tu casa, ¿Puedo ir a recogerlo?

–Está bien, pero espera un momento por favor- Rukia tomo sus cosas

-Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san - Orihime los llamaba- ¿ya se van? – "juntos" pensó ella

–Sí voy a recoger mi teléfono

–Ya veo, bueno adiós nos vemos mañana

–Adiós Orihime – Rukia se despidió por los dos

Los dos jóvenes se iban a la estación para tomar el tren…

Al llegar al departamento de Rukia, estaba vacío solo el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad y el atardecer, parecía un cuadro gigante

–¿En serio vives sola Rukia?

–Sí, ya te lo dije mi hermano trabaja en el extranjero, pero como recién vivo aquí supongo que mi hermana vendrá a visitarme dentro de poco

–¿Tienes otra hermana?

–Sí, pero no es la hermana de mi hermano

–¿Qué?, es que nunca dices casi nada de ti, no te entiendo

–Es un poco largo de explicar

–Pues te escucho – Ichigo tomo asiento

–No me parece bien andar contando mi vida personal

–Rukia, ¿Somos amigos? – Ichigo miraba de forma muy intimidante

–Está bien –accedió ella

–Muy bien así me gusta

–Verás, mi hermana Hisana se casó con Byakuya, y es por eso que lo llamo hermano, pero él no es mi hermano de sangre,

–¿Es todo? – Dijo algo decepcionado – creía que sería una historia algo más larga

–Pues no, ya está lo que querías saber

–¿Por qué trabaja en el extranjero?

–¿Quieres tu teléfono o no? – Rukia se puso las manos en la cintura

–Sí, por favor

–Aquí lo tienes

–Gracias

–Te acompaño para que te vayas

–No te preocupes conozco el camino

–Si tú lo dices

Rukia cerró la puerta viendo como la figura de Ichigo era cubierta por el ascensor, e Ichigo con la mano alzada, despidiéndose de ella

POV ICHIGO:

Ichigo marcó un número en su teléfono

–¿Ishida?, capullo contesta el teléfono, te veo hoy en la cafetería cerca a mi casa, sé puntual, a las 8:00 pm

Si Ishida está en lo correcto y Rukia es Rukia "Kuchiki", bueno habrá que ver, será mejor ir a casa rápido mi madre está esperándome

Llegué a casa y como siempre esperaba la patada de bienvenida de mi loco padre, pero esta vez no estaba, se me hizo algo sospechoso, pues él está en casa, me lo dijo mi madre hace poco cuando la llamé, entre y vi a mi padre en la sala hablando por teléfono estaba algo enojado y hablando en inglés, sabía que él había estudiado medicina en Londres por lo que no me debería extrañar que supiera inglés.

–Ichigo te esperaba

–Hola mamá, sabes ¿Por qué el viejo…? – le hice gestos señalando a mi padre

–Déjalo hijo, son sus problemas con su familia

–Bueno será mejor que este con buen humor para la cena

–No te preocupes

–¿Dónde están mis hermanas?

–Yuzu salió con sus amigas por un rato y Karin tiene partido

–Resulta difícil creer que son hermanas, bueno que hay para la cena

–Hoy saldremos a comer, cuando tus hermanas lleguen, será dentro de poco

–Bien me iré a mi habitación, por favor que no me molesten

–Si así lo quieres

Subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación pensando en todo lo de hoy, últimamente las llamadas de la familia de mi padre se hacen más frecuentes, Eso me preocupa un poco, nunca llegue a conocer a todos, es cierto que mi padre quiere tener una relación distante con ellos por cosas que nunca me dijo y de alguna manera es la mejor decisión según él, mejor duermo un rato todo esto es muy cansado

–Ichigo, cariño ya vamos a salir – mi madre tocaba la puerta llamándome

–Ya voy mamá – me cambie, pase mi mano por mi cabello, que estaba algo revuelto, abrí la puerta y baje a la sala

–Mal hijo hoy no estabas a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo sabes que esta casa se respeta- Isshin lo recibía con su típica patada, no la recibió cuando llego, así que ahí estaba sin falta

–Hoy fui a casa de una amiga a recoger mi teléfono, lo deje en su casa por accidente

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto, solo para recoger un solo teléfono?, ¡Oh Masaki nuestro hijo ya es un hombre!

Se formó una vena saliente en la sien de Ichigo- que cosas dices viejo loco – Ichigo se preparaba para darle una patada

–¿Cómo dejaste tu teléfono y hoy tardaste para regresar a casa – Isshin volteo a ver a su hijo con el pulgar arriba – bien hecho Ichigo después de todo no eres un inútil

Ichigo lo callo con un puñete en medio de la cara

–ya vámonos mamá esta cabra loca nunca entenderá

Masaki nunca hacía nada en estos casos, así era la relación que llevaba con su hijo, no hay manera para que esos dos dejaran de ser así uno con el otro.

La familia Kurosaki entro a un restaurante de comida italiana, todos se sentaron y pidieron lo que se les antojo del menú, la cena fue divertida viendo a Masaki y Yuzu tratando de parar a Ichigo e Isshin, y Karin tratando de comer lo más tranquila posible, eran felices a su manera

Al salir Ichigo recibió una llamada

–Aló … si lo sé …. Yo te lo dije …está bien, ahora voy- colgó el teléfono – mamá voy a salir un momento con Ishida.

–Pero Ichigo creí que te gustaban las chicas – Isshin parecía que iba a llorar – yo que quería nietos, tan lindos como yo

–¡Calla viejo! de qué tonterías hablas –le mando un puñete entre los ojos- mejor me voy

–Ve con cuidado hijo

–Cuídate oni-chan

–Nos vemos ichi-nii

Ichigo fue lo más rápido que pudo a la cafetería, estaba solo a unas pocas calles de allí llegaría rápido

–¡Maldición Ichigo llevo 20 minutos esperando!

–No seas llorón, salí con mi familia

–Dijiste que fuera puntual y tú eres el que llega tarde, bueno dejemos eso a un lado. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

–Casi nada que ella no haya dicho, solo que su hermana se casó un tal Byakuya y que…- no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió Ishida

–¿Sabes lo que significa?

–Por algo pido tu ayuda –Dijo irónico

–El tal Byakuya al que ella llama hermano es Byakuya Kuchiki, líder del clan Kuchiki, muy importante para las corporaciones y empresas en toda Europa y parte de Asia, una dinastía podría llamarla así, muy estricta y muy rica, y por lo que se Rukia es su única heredera del clan

–¿Pero no es solo su hermana?, o más bien cuñada, si es así de importante que hace la "princesa de los Kuchiki" en un instituto común y corriente

–No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que lo sabré

–¿Y tú de dónde sabes tanto?

–Idiota mi padre es dueño de importantes clínicas en Japón y parte de Asia

–Vaya estoy rodeado de niños ricos – dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo – Nunca lo dijiste

–Prefiero mantener mi vida personal, en privado – esa frase le hizo recordar a Rukia

–Bueno si es todo lo que sabes será mejor que me vaya

–Bien paga la cuenta, te espere un buen rato

–Vale lo capto, seré más puntual la próxima

–Bien Kurosaki, nos vemos

.

.

.

Rukia miraba por la ventana esperando la llamada de su hermano. Pensando en lo que Ichigo e dijo hoy

"¿Somos amigos o no?" era la primera vez que tenía un amigo en algún lugar donde ella estudiaba, solo tuvo un amigo de cuando ella era niña, y desde ahí ninguno fue como él, tal vez no sería mala idea confiar un poco más en ellos, pero no tanto

La llamada de Byakuya la esperaba

–Buenas noches nii-sama

–Rukia – tenía el semblante serio como de costumbre, era difícil creer que su hermana Hisana se haya enamorado de él, si era tan frio, distante y ella tan cálida y maternal – Rukia debes venir a Londres junto con Unohana, ya compré los pasajes para mañana al mediodía, tienes deberes que cumplir

–Lo comprendo nii-sama, no lo olvido, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible

–Hisana te extraña y pregunta por ti

–Yo también la extraño, estaré allí lo más pronto posible

–Muy bien adiós

–Adiós nii-sama

Rukia se despidió y fue a dormir por lo que veía mañana no tendría clases, se fue adormir pensando en cómo resolver algunos problemas que dejo en "kuchiki Corporate".

Mañana le esperaba un largo viaje que hubiera preferido no ir, pero extrañaba a su hermana, y se encontraría de nuevo con su hermano.

Bueno antes que nada, gracias por leer este fic, es el primero que escribo, y lamento mucho tardar tanto para el capítulo 3, y que quieren saber muchas cosas como ¿Cómo es que Ishida conoce a Rukia? Y la relación de Rukia con Ichigo, pero bueno, en recompensa estos días estaré subiendo más seguido…

CAPITULOS 3

–Señorita Kuchiki por favor ya es hora de levantarse- la sacudía delicadamente

–Quiero dormir un poco más – Rukia trataba de esconderse bajo las cobijas

Se levantó pesadamente

–Señorita su uniforme ya está listo

–Gracias

Rukia tomo una rápida ducha, el agua tibia relajo su cuerpo y la despertó por completo, al salir se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y se percató del teléfono que encontró la noche anterior lo tomo, y recordó que tenía la pantalla bloqueada. Hoy preguntaría de quien era

-Señorita su desayuno ya está listo – la asustó

-Gracias ya voy

Rukia salió de su habitación para ir al comedor, la mesa estaba lista, pan recién horneado, jugo recién hecho, el desayuno perfecto

–Por favor Unohana-san no es necesario tanto.

–Pero señorita, son órdenes directas de Kuchiki-sama

–Sí, lo sé, pero no se preocupe no es necesario tanto formalismo – Rukia se sentó a tomar su desayuno

–Ya es hora de irme, adiós

–El carro ya está listo

–No se preocupe tomare el tren- Rukia salió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería llegar al instituto en un carro de lujo.

Rukia fue hasta la estación que estaba cerca, el tren iba un poco lleno, pero logro encontrar un asiento libre, busco en su maletín, su teléfono y sus audífonos

Al llegar vio a sus amigos reunidos, aún no había iniciado las clases

–Que mal Kurosaki-kun

–Eso te pasa por andar pensando en otras cosas Kurosaki – Ishida lo regañaba

–No digas tonterías – en parte era cierto esos últimos días estaba más distraído de lo normal

–Hola chicos ¿Qué paso? – Rukia se acercaba al grupo

–Verás, perdí mi teléfono cuando iba de regreso a mi casa, el sábado

–¿Es un teléfono negro?

–Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

–Mejor dicho, lo encontré en el sofá de mi casa

–Gracias Rukia creí que lo había perdido, me lo das por favor- Ichigo le extendió la mano

–Sí un momento – Rukia comenzó a buscar en su maletín – ¿Eh? Creí que lo tenía, un momento – Rukia sacó todas las cosas y no lo encontró – lo siento, creo que lo deje en casa

–No te preocupes, lo bueno es que no lo perdí

La profesora llego, todos tomaron asiento

.

.

.

Al acabar las clases Rukia se alistaba para ir a su casa

–Rukia espera un momento, dijiste que tienes mi teléfono en tu casa, ¿Puedo ir a recogerlo?

–Está bien, pero espera un momento por favor- Rukia tomo sus cosas

-Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san - Orihime los llamaba- ¿ya se van? – "juntos" pensó ella

–Sí voy a recoger mi teléfono

–Ya veo, bueno adiós nos vemos mañana

–Adiós Orihime – Rukia se despidió por los dos

Los dos jóvenes se iban a la estación para tomar el tren…

Al llegar al departamento de Rukia, estaba vacío solo el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad y el atardecer, parecía un cuadro gigante

–¿En serio vives sola Rukia?

–Sí, ya te lo dije mi hermano trabaja en el extranjero, pero como recién vivo aquí supongo que mi hermana vendrá a visitarme dentro de poco

–¿Tienes otra hermana?

–Sí, pero no es la hermana de mi hermano

–¿Qué?, es que nunca dices casi nada de ti, no te entiendo

–Es un poco largo de explicar

–Pues te escucho – Ichigo tomo asiento

–No me parece bien andar contando mi vida personal

–Rukia, ¿Somos amigos? – Ichigo miraba de forma muy intimidante

–Está bien –accedió ella

–Muy bien así me gusta

–Verás, mi hermana Hisana se casó con Byakuya, y es por eso que lo llamo hermano, pero él no es mi hermano de sangre,

–¿Es todo? – Dijo algo decepcionado – creía que sería una historia algo más larga

–Pues no, ya está lo que querías saber

–¿Por qué trabaja en el extranjero?

–¿Quieres tu teléfono o no? – Rukia se puso las manos en la cintura

–Sí, por favor

–Aquí lo tienes

–Gracias

–Te acompaño para que te vayas

–No te preocupes conozco el camino

–Si tú lo dices

Rukia cerró la puerta viendo como la figura de Ichigo era cubierta por el ascensor, e Ichigo con la mano alzada, despidiéndose de ella

POV ICHIGO:

Ichigo marcó un número en su teléfono

–¿Ishida?, capullo contesta el teléfono, te veo hoy en la cafetería cerca a mi casa, sé puntual, a las 8:00 pm

Si Ishida está en lo correcto y Rukia es Rukia "Kuchiki", bueno habrá que ver, será mejor ir a casa rápido mi madre está esperándome

Llegué a casa y como siempre esperaba la patada de bienvenida de mi loco padre, pero esta vez no estaba, se me hizo algo sospechoso, pues él está en casa, me lo dijo mi madre hace poco cuando la llamé, entre y vi a mi padre en la sala hablando por teléfono estaba algo enojado y hablando en inglés, sabía que él había estudiado medicina en Londres por lo que no me debería extrañar que supiera inglés.

–Ichigo te esperaba

–Hola mamá, sabes ¿Por qué el viejo…? – le hice gestos señalando a mi padre

–Déjalo hijo, son sus problemas con su familia

–Bueno será mejor que este con buen humor para la cena

–No te preocupes

–¿Dónde están mis hermanas?

–Yuzu salió con sus amigas por un rato y Karin tiene partido

–Resulta difícil creer que son hermanas, bueno que hay para la cena

–Hoy saldremos a comer, cuando tus hermanas lleguen, será dentro de poco

–Bien me iré a mi habitación, por favor que no me molesten

–Si así lo quieres

Subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación pensando en todo lo de hoy, últimamente las llamadas de la familia de mi padre se hacen más frecuentes, Eso me preocupa un poco, nunca llegue a conocer a todos, es cierto que mi padre quiere tener una relación distante con ellos por cosas que nunca me dijo y de alguna manera es la mejor decisión según él, mejor duermo un rato todo esto es muy cansado

–Ichigo, cariño ya vamos a salir – mi madre tocaba la puerta llamándome

–Ya voy mamá – me cambie, pase mi mano por mi cabello, que estaba algo revuelto, abrí la puerta y baje a la sala

–Mal hijo hoy no estabas a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo sabes que esta casa se respeta- Isshin lo recibía con su típica patada, no la recibió cuando llego, así que ahí estaba sin falta

–Hoy fui a casa de una amiga a recoger mi teléfono, lo deje en su casa por accidente

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto, solo para recoger un solo teléfono?, ¡Oh Masaki nuestro hijo ya es un hombre!

Se formó una vena saliente en la sien de Ichigo- que cosas dices viejo loco – Ichigo se preparaba para darle una patada

–¿Cómo dejaste tu teléfono y hoy tardaste para regresar a casa – Isshin volteo a ver a su hijo con el pulgar arriba – bien hecho Ichigo después de todo no eres un inútil

Ichigo lo callo con un puñete en medio de la cara

–ya vámonos mamá esta cabra loca nunca entenderá

Masaki nunca hacía nada en estos casos, así era la relación que llevaba con su hijo, no hay manera para que esos dos dejaran de ser así uno con el otro.

La familia Kurosaki entro a un restaurante de comida italiana, todos se sentaron y pidieron lo que se les antojo del menú, la cena fue divertida viendo a Masaki y Yuzu tratando de parar a Ichigo e Isshin, y Karin tratando de comer lo más tranquila posible, eran felices a su manera

Al salir Ichigo recibió una llamada

–Aló … si lo sé …. Yo te lo dije …está bien, ahora voy- colgó el teléfono – mamá voy a salir un momento con Ishida.

–Pero Ichigo creí que te gustaban las chicas – Isshin parecía que iba a llorar – yo que quería nietos, tan lindos como yo

–¡Calla viejo! de qué tonterías hablas –le mando un puñete entre los ojos- mejor me voy

–Ve con cuidado hijo

–Cuídate oni-chan

–Nos vemos ichi-nii

Ichigo fue lo más rápido que pudo a la cafetería, estaba solo a unas pocas calles de allí llegaría rápido

–¡Maldición Ichigo llevo 20 minutos esperando!

–No seas llorón, salí con mi familia

–Dijiste que fuera puntual y tú eres el que llega tarde, bueno dejemos eso a un lado. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

–Casi nada que ella no haya dicho, solo que su hermana se casó un tal Byakuya y que…- no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió Ishida

–¿Sabes lo que significa?

–Por algo pido tu ayuda –Dijo irónico

–El tal Byakuya al que ella llama hermano es Byakuya Kuchiki, líder del clan Kuchiki, muy importante para las corporaciones y empresas en toda Europa y parte de Asia, una dinastía podría llamarla así, muy estricta y muy rica, y por lo que se Rukia es su única heredera del clan

–¿Pero no es solo su hermana?, o más bien cuñada, si es así de importante que hace la "princesa de los Kuchiki" en un instituto común y corriente

–No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que lo sabré

–¿Y tú de dónde sabes tanto?

–Idiota mi padre es dueño de importantes clínicas en Japón y parte de Asia

–Vaya estoy rodeado de niños ricos – dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo – Nunca lo dijiste

–Prefiero mantener mi vida personal, en privado – esa frase le hizo recordar a Rukia

–Bueno si es todo lo que sabes será mejor que me vaya

–Bien paga la cuenta, te espere un buen rato

–Vale lo capto, seré más puntual la próxima

–Bien Kurosaki, nos vemos

.

.

.

Rukia miraba por la ventana esperando la llamada de su hermano. Pensando en lo que Ichigo e dijo hoy

"¿Somos amigos o no?" era la primera vez que tenía un amigo en algún lugar donde ella estudiaba, solo tuvo un amigo de cuando ella era niña, y desde ahí ninguno fue como él, tal vez no sería mala idea confiar un poco más en ellos, pero no tanto

La llamada de Byakuya la esperaba

–Buenas noches nii-sama

–Rukia – tenía el semblante serio como de costumbre, era difícil creer que su hermana Hisana se haya enamorado de él, si era tan frio, distante y ella tan cálida y maternal – Rukia debes venir a Londres junto con Unohana, ya compré los pasajes para mañana al mediodía, tienes deberes que cumplir

–Lo comprendo nii-sama, no lo olvido, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible

–Hisana te extraña y pregunta por ti

–Yo también la extraño, estaré allí lo más pronto posible

–Muy bien adiós

–Adiós nii-sama

Rukia se despidió y fue a dormir por lo que veía mañana no tendría clases, se fue adormir pensando en cómo resolver algunos problemas que dejo en "kuchiki Corporate".

Mañana le esperaba un largo viaje que hubiera preferido no ir, pero extrañaba a su hermana, y se encontraría de nuevo con su hermano.

Bueno antes que nada, gracias por leer este fic, es el primero que escribo, y lamento mucho tardar tanto para el capítulo 3, y que quieren saber muchas cosas como ¿Cómo es que Ishida conoce a Rukia? Y la relación de Rukia con Ichigo, pero bueno, en recompensa estos días estaré subiendo más seguido…


	4. Responsabilidades

CAPÍTULO 4

POV ICHIGO

Hoy tuve que levantarme más temprano de lo normal, quería tomar un baño largo, no pude dormir en la noche por lo que me dijo Ishida, si Rukia es la princesa de los Kuchiki que hace en Karakura, ¿no sería mejor que este con su familia?, me quede pensando bajo el chorro de la ducha, estos últimos días han sido un verdadero caos, primero Rukia, luego mi padre y que tiene más contacto con su familia, y lo veo muy preocupado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, salí de la ducha rumbo a mi cuarto para cambiarme con el uniforme, hoy no quería ir, pero bueno es mejor estar en el instituto de Karakura, a estar con mi loco padre

–Ichigo, cariño apresúrate o llegaras tarde – mi madre tocaba la puerta para levantarme

–Ya estoy listo, ya bajo a desayunar – me sequé el cabello y le di una ligera pasada con la mano, era más o menos presentable, tome mi maletín y baje

–Ichi-nii buenos días

–Hola oni-chan

Me saludaban mis hermanas, las saludé y me senté a tomar mi desayuno, vi que mi padre no estaba.

–Mamá ¿dónde está mi padre?

–Hoy salió temprano

Cuando acabé me despedí de mi madre y mis hermanas para ir al instituto. Durante el camino estaba un poco distraído, cosa rara en mí, hasta que…

–Buenos días Kurosaki-kun

–Hola Inoue

–Kurosaki –kun como sabes –estaba algo sonrojada- ya se acercan las vacaciones

–Ahora que lo recuerdo falta poco

–La verdad estaba pensando si podríamos salir de viaje

–¿Qué? – Estaba algo distraído

–Me refiero a salir todos juntos de viaje – Agitaba las manos como si negara

–Lo pensaré

–Hoy les preguntaré a todos – Orihime, vio a Tatsuki que ya llegaba, se despidió de mí y fue a saludar a su amiga

–Vaya, así que un viaje

Me dirigí a la clase, me senté en mi carpeta y puse mi mano bajo mi mentón, cuando escucho que la puerta se abre bruscamente,

-Ichigo – gritaba mi nombre – Orihime nos ha invitado a salir de viaje todos para estas vacaciones, vendrás ¿Verdad?

–Creo que sí- estaba aburrido

–Vale, iré a decirle a todos los demás

–Sí que está emocionado

Llego la profesora de educación física, la verdad hoy no me sentía con muchos ánimos para salir

–Voy a llamar la lista – Sacó su registro – Llego a la K, Kuchiki – no hubo respuesta – ¿Kuchiki? – llamo otra vez – Bueno parece que no está, Kurosaki

–Presente – ahora que lo decía no he visto a Rukia desde que entré, bueno tal vez llegué para las siguientes clases

–Hoy iremos al campo deportivo, chicas entreno de vóley y chicos partido de futbol

Ya en el campo comenzamos a jugar en mi equipo estaba Chad Keigo y otros más y en el bando contrario Ishida, Mizuiro, y otros de los cuales no sé su nombre, tramos de llevar el partido en paz, pero a veces Ishida no me deja, al descansar tome mi botella de agua y una toalla para secarme el sudor

–Kurosaki-kun ¿Sabes por qué Kuchiki-san no vino hoy?

–No lo sé, no he hablado con ella

–¿Crees que esté enferma?, sería una buena idea ir a visitarla

–La última vez que la vi, estaba muy bien

–Si tienes razón

Las clases pasaron normales salvo que cierta morena no se apareció tal vez Inoue tenga razón y este enferma. Bueno ira a visitarla

–Kurosaki-kun quieres ir a ver a Kuchiki-san

–Lo siento hoy estoy ocupado, puedes ir con Tatsuki

–Sí, claro

Me despedí de ellas, si Rukia estaba mal al menos sé que estará acompañada

.

A muchos miles de kilómetros, en un aeropuerto estaba Rukia y Unohana esperando por un coche que iba a recogerlas,

POV RUKIA

–De todas formas, hoy ya perdí clases, ¿Unohana-san sabe por cuánto nos quedaremos aquí?

–No lo sé señorita, no hemos hablado con su hermano

–Ya veo, espero que no sea por mucho tiempo

–Mire ahí está el coche

Buenas tardes señoritas- abrió la puerta un hombre alto de cabello rojo y algunos tatuajes

–Renji, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Rukia estaba sorprendida

–De nada por venir a recogerlas, también te extrañe Rukia

–Vale, gracias por gastar tu preciado tiempo en nosotras, y sí, me ha ido bien en el viaje

–¿Ahora el descortés soy yo? –decía con sarcasmo

–¿Empezamos de nuevo? – Rukia le extendía la mano

–Vale, hola Rukia te he extrañado mucho, como te ha ido el viaje

–Hola Renji, gracias por venir a recogernos, me ha ido de maravilla, tanto que he perdido la cuenta de las horas

–Cof cof – Unohana tosía intencionalmente- disculpen, pero el tiempo es oro

–Lo siento Unohana san, venga suban al coche, le ayudo con las maletas

Renji subió las maletas a la cajuela, subió al coche y empezó a conducir

–¿Rukia has creció?

–Jaja – lo decía de mala gana – ¡Que gracioso!

Pues es cierto no soy muy alta a comparación de la tremenda torre que se me pone a lado, llamada Renji, es 3años mayor que yo y es mi amigo desde hace poco tiempo es muy divertido y además con el tiempo empezó a trabajar con mi hermano, estudia en la universidad, y hace sus prácticas en la empresa de ni-sama de ahí lo conocí una tarde

–Rukia, ¿Qué tal te va en tu nueva vida?

–Muy bien, he hecho amigos. Renji, ¿sabes por qué ni-sama quiere verme?

–Rukia tienes que hacerte cargo de unos asuntos, sabes muy bien que el manejo de la empresa, recaerá en tus manos, muy pronto, lo más probable es para que te socialices más rápido

–Nii-sama me lo recuerda a cada momento, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

–Hisana-sama está de viaje con Kuchiki-sama, pero estarán de regreso en la noche

–Señorita debería descansar un poco, no le hace bien la falta de sueño

Se recostó a un lado de la ventana, los ojos le pesaban, poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño

…

Rukia fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, estaba recostada en su cama, abrió por completo los ojos y era ya de noche

–¿Habrá llegado ni-sama?

Bajo hasta el primer piso donde, se dirigió a la cocina, donde salía un olor delicioso, de seguro Unohana-san estaba haciendo un postre, entro y solo vio a Renji, sacando un pastel del horno

–¿Qué haces aquí Renji?

–¿No es obvio, saco el pastel del horno?

–¿Lo cocinaste tú?

–Pues creo que es obvio

–No me lo creo

–Créelo, ¿has visto cómo has salido- fijo su mirada de arriba abajo- estas terrible

Rukia busco un espejo, estaba algo despeinada

Estaban un momento hablando cuando llegó Unohana preocupada

–Mi pastel, se va a quemar

–Descuide Unohana-san ya está aquí

–Gracias Renji, creía que se había quemado

–Gran pastel Renji, delicioso – la miro y rio.

–Sabía que hacer un pastel era mucho reto para ti

–Señorita casi lo olvido, el señor kuchiki ya está aquí, con su esposa

–Gracias Unohana-san

–Espera ¿A dónde vas? – Renji le cerró el paso

–A ver a mi hermana, es lógico

–¿De esa manera?

–Mejor me cambio y los saludo-fue corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse, nada en especial solo un pequeño vestido ligero con unos zapatos planos, y peino su cabello

Al bajar vio a su hermana sentada en la sala tomando una taza de café, al verla bajo más rápido para saludarla

–Hermana te extrañe mucho – la abrazaba

–Rukia, pequeña yo también te extrañe mucho- correspondía su abrazo – ven siéntate y cuéntame que tal tu nueva escuela

–Estoy muy feliz, gracias por convencer a ni-sama,

–No te preocupes Rukia, más bien Byakuya –sama tiene unos asuntos por ahora, así que no estará por hoy, Unohana-san podría traernos un poco de pastel por favor

Unohana fue a traerlo, la charla se hizo más amena Rukia le contaba lo bien que pasaba en su nueva escuela, le gustaba mucho


End file.
